One Dream Direction
by SetToMusic
Summary: ONE DIRECTION... not slash; eventual mature-ish. If you like it, PLEASE leave any type of review!: Just three university girls embarking on the adventures of life... with the flawless boys of their favorite boy band from 5 years after their fame begins.
1. Room 22

People always thought I was out of my mind when I told them my most sincere aspiration was to marry Zayn Malik. But I never was able to lose that little piece of hope that I would meet him someday, even though I didn't even believe in hope. But it just can't be helped when him and his band were just so flawlessly close in age so that there would already by the possible chance of anything happening.

I'm at the perfect age of 20 now, and studying photojournalism at the University of Northampton, along with my two best friends who thought "what the hell" to decide to come with me and study at the same school. It was pretty much the life. Though, we all felt seriously forever alone with all of the sexy English-accented guys around us, while we were the cute American girls who just transferred last semester.

"Oh my gosh guys, come over here right now," Zoey rushingly said from her chair of her laptop desk. We had the most amazing living conditions too; we were in a dorm-designated apartment across from the campus, with our three rooms all adjacent to one another; Zoey and Alison shared a room with their own sleeping quarters, but my family apparently wanted me to have my own room.

Prior to transferring, I was attending courses at NYU and living in an apartment in the city with Zoey. We both had actually carried out our little dream scenarios, though we never actually went to Seattle.

After I had gone through whatever depression I had during high school, I had decided to raise myself up; I got a job, a few during the summer, and started my funds for the future. When I told them I was transferring, they offered to pay for the college, but I wanted to pay my own tuition. However, my now-rather-wealthy grandmother refused to let me pay for anything, so she pays for my dorm rents and my food bills (which is always at its high). I wanted to refuse, but hey, I'm a hungry university student with two hungry best friends who are always stealing my food.

Well anyways, at the time, Zoey wasn't in college or even considering it, and just working in a coffee shop below our rooms. When I told her that I had decided to transfer and that I finally had the money, she obliged to try college herself (as unrealistic as that sounds) and she applied – of course getting offered a full scholarship, just like me – to the same university as the one I chose for courses on psychology, and she was actually, fortunately, enjoying it. Alison was already coincidentally studying some-equine-thing here when I was able to excitably tell her that her fellow still-Directioner-best-friends were 'acoming.

Alison and I got up from our own laptops on which we were writing essays for our deviled history class that we took together, and walked over to where Zoey was sitting with an all-too familiar window opened with _tumblr_. Pictures and gifs of the glorious (still famous but not as popular) One Direction members popped up all over her dashboard, but there was a specific post that she was scrolled up to:

_One Direction has been scheduled to have a small performance at the hometown of Zayn Malik in Bradford on the 22__nd__ of June. There will be no ticket sales as the performance will be a return of one of the band members to his hometown. The band will be playing at the Kirkgate Shopping Centre._

"Oh. My. God," Alison and I both said in unison. I continued, "We have to go. It's not even valid that we don't as they're going to be only two hours away. Oh my-"

"How much homework did the profs assign you guys for the weekend?" Zoey asked, as she had apparently already finished her shitload of work that we were always being given. However, our professors had been somehow lenient this weekend, and granted us with only one essay and a few pages of work in our other classes to complete, and all I had to do was create a mini-portfolio of any pictures that I wanted.

"Not a lot – oh my god. And Alison and I can finish these essays in about an hour and the other work we can do on the ride there, if it's okay for you to drive?"

"yeah that's totally fine oh my gosh. Okay I'll find some shitty motel room for us all and book it straight away from tonight until Sunday, since the shows going to be on Saturday?"

"'Omg' this is absolutely insane but yes Zoey do it as soon as possible!-" Alison shrieked until Zoey interrupted her.

"Done."

"I will never be able to figure out your creepy abilities. But holy shit we need to go shopping - like right now."

"'Tis in my fair agreement," I cooed, and we grabbed our worn out wallets – Zoey reluctant as always to go shopping (though Alison and I were able to easily influence her with the famous 'Harry Styles and his girlfriend just broke up though' saying) – and our bus passes and quickly piled onto a bus that was already in motion, though we were able to luckily wave it down by throwing our limbs and shrieking like crazy fangirls; sorry, the crazy fangirls that we _are_.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we're in the city in which the god of gods was born," Alison said as we grumpily unpacked Zoey's poor, beaten up Chevy, relieving its old metal of our typically over-packed suitcases. I knew that my girls were extremely excited from the looks on their faces. But I didn't think anyone could possibly be feeling the same as I was at the moment.

"Olivia, you know that this is totally going to be your chance," Zoey nudged me, while I swiftly unpacked my baby from my pink and blue camera case – my Canon EOS 5D that my parents had sent me from the sunny likes of California, where everyone was happily living with fairytale circumstances without me, as my grandma had actually won the lottery after all these years. I think you be able to suppose how much money that lottery might have been. What a freaking insane life I actually live.

"I know," I muttered back to her. Out of my peripheral, I saw her and Alison exchange a little glace, but I ignored it, rather happy for their understanding of how much this was all meaning to me. I took a few shots of the rustic-looking motel in a black and white setting, and all-too-soon put my camera back in its case. We went to the front desk, showing them our printed ticket-things and the creepy looking guy behind the counter gave us a key to our room.

Room 22.

That numer. It was always my lucky number, and my girls knew it. I almost started crying on the spot, but we all ended up giggling about the possibilities of the next day.

"We have to look our best. And Olivia oh my god you _have_ to wear that perfect new dress you just got. It looks absolutely flawless on you. With the little black bomber you got last month. And your blue Toms."

"I will seriously never understand your uncannily secretive but incredibly sense of style," I said to my best friend who usually was never dressed up. Alison showed her agreement to me with a silly face and an over-exaggerated nod.

Our room was pretty nice actually. There were two queen beds with fluffy duvet blankets and poofy, clean pillows. The bathroom was complete with all those nice toiletries that are usually the best thing about going to hotels. There was a good, working t.v. though Zoey had to use the antena to adjust the static to the good channels. There was a mini fridge in which we unpacked our few bottles of Gatorade. Prior to leaving, we had stocked up on nutella and white bread, so we were probably in to gain a few pounds over the next two days.

Whatever, though, as long as I was going to be able to see the quiff god, I could care less about what we ate.

"Alright, well I dunno about you guys but I'm in the mood to explore," I laughed as Alison and Zoey quickly agreed with me. Though it was summertime, there was a slight breeze in Bradford, so I grabbed my bomber to wear over my over-worn (also, probably too short...) ripped black jean shorts and a simple violet floral tank I had on from the hot car ride.

Alison had some white capris on with a three quarter sleeve gray ruffled shirt, and Zoey was wearing this adorable taupe romper with her own brown bomber that I had gotten her for her birthday in September. I had no hope that she'd ever wear it, but I was always unnecessarily excited whenever she did decide to wear something I got her.

I grabbed my camera case and we set off out of our little motel room.

We decided against going back into the horrible car, so we just began our walk around the area. As if I were born for it, I all-too-familiarly clicked on my camera, and started to wander around the area, taking shots of whatever look shot-worthy.

I was extremely fascinated with all the new shots I was able to get: new flowers with vibrant colors and trees complete with different shades of green leaves; there was an abundant of different animals in the nature, and rainbow birds flew overhead; old, ancient looking buildings; some amazing clock tower with a park just down the street with all sounds of excitement coming from it. We strolled along to the area, until we reached a huge sign that was labeled with "the Kirkshire Shopping Centre."

"Well, at least we know where we're going, eh?" Zoey inquired. I took a few pictures of the unique shops before answering her.

"Do you think we should like, stay overnight? Or what time do we even come...?"

"I don't know, probably around noon. I can't imagine more that about a thousand of people coming, 'cause there was only like, 800 notes on that post on tumblr."

"Ah, okay. So we'll come back around 11 tomorrow, then." We walked around a bit more, before deciding to go back to the motel and planning out our faces and our outfits and everything else and such for the next day.

That night I dreamt. What of, I think you might guess.  
>I was strolling through the city, taking pictures of whatever came to mind that I wanted to add to my portfolio for school. I saw a silhouette of some beautiful figure and quickly took a few shots of it before it started to move towards me. I just stood there, agape of what was coming through the dark smoke of the unknown of my dream. He was the most beautiful thing my camera and I had ever seen.<p>

I woke up around 8, and was unable to fall back asleep. It seemed that way for my roomies as well, because Zoey was on the computer, and Alison was finishing up a few problems she hadn't gotten from the homework.

"Let's get some brekky, eh?" I mocked with my almost perfect English accent.

"Yeah, I rather not eat nutella before we see the guys; I always get a tummy ahe after eating it and I do not want that to happen today," Zoey agreed. I hopped into the shower and used my sweet pea shower gels instead of the hotel soaps so that I would smell extra good for later. _It would totally be worth i_t, I thought to myself.

I lathered up my body with my amazing-smelling Flowerbomb body cream, and put in a generous layer of moisturizing cream on my face so it would be extra smooth appearing later, too.

Deciding against makeup for now, I threw on my pajama sweats and someone's sweatshirt that was in the bathroom. I put my finally-long hair into a tight ballerina bun at the top of my head and left the warmth of the steamy bathroom.

Zoey and Alison took quick showers after me, while I finished my homework that I had fallen asleep on in the car.

We walked around until we found a nice looking diner and didn't feel like walking any further. The morning breeze felt amazing though, and as over used as it is, I felt like today was going to be a good day.

I ordered chocolate chip pancakes without even looking at the menu. Pancakes were always the best at diners. Zoey got her signature favorite of banana pancakes, and Alison got a vegetable omelette that actually looked rather good. We ate rather slowly, and by the time we were finished, it was already around 9:30.

We all gave money for the check, and rather speed-walked back to the motel to embark on the ever-lasting process of getting ready.


	2. Little Black Bomber

"Ba ba ba ba ba baaa ba…" I turned my iPod on once we were back in our motel room, and of course, skipped right to our favorite songs. I whipped out my makeup bag and straightening iron and got to work.

"I tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at youuu, I can't ever be braaave, 'cause you make my heart race," Alison sang along to the tune I had just put on.

"Shot me outta the skyyy, you're my kryptoniiite; you keep making me we-ak, yeah frozen and can't breathe," Zoey chime in from across the room where she was putting some type of pretty eye shadow on her eyelids and then wiping it off right after. I laughed at her before I started to sing again:

"Something's gotta give nooow, 'cause I'm dying just to make you see: that I need you here with me now… 'cause you got that one thing," I finished off the section of lyrics as I applied some powder matte foundation. I smoothed it over my face to check if it was applied evenly, and as my face was baby-butt soft, I smiled at my achievement.

"SO get out, get out, get outta my head, and fall into my arms insteaaad, I don't, I don't-don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and, you've got that one thing!" all three of us sang together at the same time, which made us laugh and jump onto the bed and smack each other with pillows.

With our makeup brushes as microphones, we finished off the song, alternating the solos between each other. I sang all of Zayn's flawless harmonies while Zoey chimed with Liam and Harry's solos and Alison covered Niall and Louis'. Oh gosh, we are such freaks.

When the song ended, we fell into a fluff of feathers and laughed everything out, actually realizing that in about an hour we were going to be seeing One Direction. Uncannily in unison, we all sighed, which caused us to laugh for about another five minutes – but we stopped right as we all noticed the time that had just struck 10:30.

"Uh-oh," I said, and we all went back to our preparation positions of the room. I applied a bit more foundation, and then put on a light shimmer of a sparkly white-ish pink eye shadow on my eyelids and tear ducts. I added some on my lower eyelid line just for an extra shimmer. I crimped my eyelashes and brushed on a tiny bit of mascara to keep them in place.

"Aye, bros, what are you doing with your makeup?" I asked, wondering if I had put too little on or something. Alison came over first, flashing her simple, but elegant winged eyeliner and a light, baby blue shimmery eye shadow on her eyelids. Ugh she always had to look so perfect, I thought, said aloud, and chuckled at. She glared at me and flicked my arm, then went back into the bathroom to change.

Zoey had no makeup on yet, as she had been procrastinating with tumblr. I made a face at her and then took her laptop away to her silly protests. "Do you want any makeup, or?" I asked her, while I inspected what outfit she had put together for herself.

She had picked out high-waisted, light wash jean shorts with black buttons that reached the top of the material, and she had a pale green, button-up flimsy woven blouse with a loose neck tucked into the shorts. She paired the outfit with black oxford-wedges that were about three inches high. I nodded my liking of her outfit; I was very proud.

"Eh. I dunno, I kind of just want Harry to see my natural beauty, but I suppose some eye shadow and mascara can't hurt."

I rolled my eyes at her, but nevertheless, threw my makeup bag at her face. I had to finish getting ready and, oh gosh, we had to leave soon, so I yelled for Alison to help Zoey, and she just grunted in reply, causing me to laugh at her, like I always do.

I went into the bathroom to where Alison had just gone, and she was all ready and adding finishing touches to her hair. She had on a white blouse that came stooping a bit across the front chest-part, with frilly sleeves that only came to the edge of her shoulders; she had an adorable, plain navy con-skirt that also had apparently matching frills going around on the bottom. She had her hair in a loose side braid that ended with a pretty bow hair tie.

"Oooh, I like your outfit," I complimented her. She looked at me, still in my sweatpants and cami, rolled her eyes at me _again_ and left the bathroom for me to change. "I saw that!" I yelled back to her, but all I got in reply was a chuckle. My dress and such were already in the bathroom so I just immediately changed, trying carefully not to wipe my makeup off on any of the fabric.

My dress was a light pink silky fabric; it came up in a U-shaped neckline just below my collarbones, with a bit of an elastic creasing. The sleeves were like that of a tank top, and the back dipped into another U-shape, though the back line was lower. There was a light blue silky ribbon that came around my waist, cutting of the top fabric to make it look like an overlapping portion, and the ribbon tied into a bow in the front. There was a very pale blue slip under the dress that barely showed through the dress, though it would if I sat down or something.

Basically, because I had pretty much no hips or boobs, the dress fit perfectly and looked like a rather casual, vintage-y style. I slipped on my new light blue Toms (that Alison had bought me as an early birthday gift to match the dress) and I left my "best friends" puzzle piece necklace outside of the dress.

I let down my hair from the tight ballerina bun, which fortunately had left nice beach waves and curls. I used my hot iron to princess-curl the shorter, side pieces of my hair and blow dried my bangs so that they fell over my forehead in a swept fringe style. I put some hair wax in for texture, and thought of Liam and his obsession of hair wax which caused me to rush with everything else as I thought of the soon approaching performance.

When my hair was properly fluffed, I put on some shiny pink lip gloss and a few sprits of my Flowerbomb perfume (I sure hope Zayn likes floral scents…). I went into the other room to see if my girls were ready. Alison had crimped Zoey's hair, which was now so poofy and curled, though it really looked good with Zoey's structure and outfit. They both jokingly whistled at me, and I did a little twirl and winked at them both before laughing and skipping up to them to jump in anticipation of our day.

We grabbed out little jackets, and I of course, snatched my camera bag (that coincidentally matched my outfit oops). It was around eleven when we left, and as we were walking in the perfect light, I just _had_ to take pictures of my friends who currently looked like models. I got some photos of myself too, don't you worry.

I couldn't help but to think about what it would be like to see the boys and if they would even notice any of us. But I didn't want to get my hopes high, so I just inhaled and relaxed into the summer morning.


	3. Multiple Universes

There were only a few girls standing around the park where One Direction would be performing. They were all just sitting on the ground, looking incredibly boring on their iPhones.

We just went around to the front of a little stage that I supposed was set up for their performance. All of us sat down in the grass in front of the wood stage. Alison took out a book to read and Zoey had decided to beat her crazy high score on Little Wings on her iPhone. I took out my camera again, deciding to broaden my homework portfolio, and took some close-up shots of the little dragon flies and butterflies that were flying around by a beautiful cherry tree nearby.

* * *

><p>It was already 11:55 when I checked the time next, and a rather large crowd was now surrounding us. We were all the way in the front of the area, so we didn't have to worry about getting pushed far back.<p>

"Oh my gosh I am literally going to pee myself right now," I giggled, as everyone stood and began to jump all around as the band's tour bus pulled into the park. I was actually rather glad I had decided to go to the bathroom a little while before.

"Holy shit. Hol-y. Sh. It," Alison gasped out as the bus' door opened.

And out stepped the five godlike creatures.

Everyone was screaming and there were even some people crying. Flashes were brightening up the boys' faces, even further illuminating their flawlessness. The guys all flashed their brilliant smiles and waved to all of their fans as they jumped up onto the stage. I couldn't breathe and as I looked towards Zoey and Alison, they both looked a bit short of air, as well.

Liam had on some amazing fitting jeans and a gray colored button down shirt with the top three buttons undone to show his adorable birthmark on his neck. Louis' hair was adorably mussed, and he fashioned his signature striped shirt and a pair of bright red shorts and his black Toms. Niall was wearing that _goddamn sexy _red polo short-sleeve, and khaki pants with black sneakers. Oh gosh, and Harry looks so amazingly adorable in a blue button down shirt, with most of the top buttons undone, which was sending all of the fan girls on shriek-attacks.

And then there was Zayn. His beautiful brown eyes shined in the summer sun. His flawless darker skin looked silky and soft against the plain white tee-shirt he was wearing, with a dark, shiny black leather jacket over it, that matched amazingly with his light wash skinnies and red Vans. His hair was done up in that perfect quiff.

They were all smiling so much at everyone, but Zayn had a glazed view as he looked out over his old hometown, which was causing my heart and other organs to melt and proceed to turn into a puddle. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face; he was so close it was almost hard to comprehend.

"Before we begin, I just want to thank everyone for coming out here today! It means so much, and it's going to be great performing here for all you lovelies!" Zayn's voice was even more amazing and adorable and sexy in person. The pre-tunes of One Thing played out and everyone screamed even louder.

Yep, the whole band's voices were just really freaking beautiful.

To the music, all of the fans jumped and swayed and sang along. For a second, Zoey and Alison and I all looked at each other simultaneously, and smiled the biggest we have for a while. We joined together in a silly group hug, and then went back to staring at the beautiful men in front of us.

* * *

><p>One Direction had played pretty much all of their songs, except one, which was coming up next because they were all taking turns to thank everyone now. Oh gosh, their accents all sound so adorable and melting-worthy, that even some other girls were in tears when it came to Zayn's little speech.<p>

"Thank you all so much again; I loved coming back to my old hometown to sing. It's like a reminiscence of when I was little and used to come sing here for little gigs and such. But thanks again, and remember, you're all beautiful!"

The crowd screamed louder than my ears could handle when What Makes You Beautiful came on. The boys were all soon all singing and pointing out towards their audience, making as if to serenade everyone. I was already jumping to the beat and smiling to the ground while my hair swished in all directions.

But then something really strange happened.

During the whole show I usually paying all my attention to the whole band, but I would naturally look towards Zayn the most. But during this song, he looked right into my eyes. And I thought it was just going to be another star-struck moment for me, but…

Though he looked kind of oddly, though cutely, confused for the last lyrics of the final chorus, Zayn expressed his singing motions towards me, and his eyes stole mine away.

The sun was at a strange angle all of a sudden, piercing into my eyes, but I could no longer control my muscles, though I wanted to turn around and leave the spot. I was literally unable to move from where I was, staring straight into the eyes of the only one that I thought could make me the happiest.

It was like I was in another world where all emotions were validly pointed towards him. I felt like I could be anything; do anything, as long as I would have those eyes to look forward to. It was like anything is possible. And I know that that's incredibly cheesy, but so freaking true.

"You don't know you're beautiful; that's what makes you beau-ti-ful…!" He was still pointing at me when the song ended, though his band mates had just pointed straight out into the crowd. I didn't know what to do; I was rather speechless, especially when Zoey and Alison started screaming and laughing at me because they apparently were seeing everything that I was right now.

I presumed that the other guys did too, because they were all exchanging odd glances, bowing and blowing kisses when Zayn was just standing there looking somewhat like a fool. I didn't know what to think; I just looked to the ground and started clapping, and when I looked up, Zayn was mid-snapping out of whatever reverie had just captured his mind in.

Zayn blew all of his kisses and thank you's to the whole audience, and the guys all continued to wave and to sign a few last autographs on the way back to their tour bus. Before they stepped into the bus, he turned back to the crowd of screaming girls as if to look for something; our eyes met once more, as if this was a sick fairytale, adorably and shyly winked at me, and then he turned and stepped back into the black bus.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing like a complete freak, because all of the other fan girls there were looking at me as if I was a poisonous acid. Also, Zoey and Alison were screaming and laughing at me again, telling me all about what had just actually happened while I was apparently trapped in the liquidy brown multiple universes of Zayn's eyes.

Am I dreaming, or?

* * *

><p>Harry was just finishing his solo when I saw her. The sun was shining at the most perfect angle that glared into her eyes, pronouncing the various shades of browns and greens that were visible in the light.<p>

The adorable heart shape of her face was different from any I've ever seen, despite all of the places around the world that I had been to while on tour with the band. And the way her hair fell over her shoulders, and the bit of fringed bangs that covered over her forehead.

The dress she was wearing; it was pretty and different, and how she had matched it together with whatever colors just made it seem more adorable.

Her eyes were rather almond shaped, though she didn't look like she was of an Asian descent or something like that. There was so much emotion, and so many thoughts and dreams that would most certainly be going through a beautiful mind she must have.

I have no idea what I was even thinking about, but before I join the others on the bus, I successfully search for those eyes once more. It was like her whole figure was illuminated by that old pink cherry blossom tree that I just vaguely remember climbing on when I was just a young lad. I throw her a little wink, even though I know I'll never see that face again. But I can't help thinking about how much I want to.


	4. Somewhere Beyond

Chapter 4 update... Please review or comment with absolutely anything about how my story is going; feedback would be intensely appreciated, and I might try to update faster or improve with it! So thank you though, PLEASE RRR! xx

* * *

><p>I have absolutely no idea what the hell just happened. But Zoey and Alison keep laughing at me and giggling at my reactions to what they were telling me. Some of the other girls at the park came to talk to us, and I got several compliments as to how lucky I was to catch Zayn's attention, but the girls seemed bitterly jealous and I didn't really know how to respond.<p>

For one, I still couldn't speak from Zayn's actions of course; also, they were kind of bitchy, so.

We exchanged tumblr url's with some of the other girls there, and then started the walk back to the motel. I felt somewhat better now that I was moving a bit, but right when we got back into our room, I fell right on mine and Zoey's bed and I fell right asleep into a dreamless nap.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my stomach instantaneously let out an overly-loud growl, and Alison agreed with my tummy's complaints from where she was watching the television next to me on the bed.<p>

"I'm starved; I could barely feel anything during the songs because well, you know, but now it's all coming back to me," we all chuckled at each other, and then set off to find somewhere to eat a rather late lunch, as it was around 4:30 now.

I ran my fingers through my hair to make myself look semi-awake, eventually giving up on it and tying it in a low and messy bun. Zoey changed her shoes into solid black Vans, and Alison changed had changed her skirt for a pair of white and navy striped shorts. Right when we left I regretted not grabbing my coat as the air was just a tiny bit chilly, but I didn't feel like going back.

After walking around Bradford for a bit, my girls and I found this little old diner off to the side of another few modern restaurants. There were only a few cars pulled up near to it, and the bit of steam coming from a chimney in the back promised good, home-cooked food.

So, we decided on the almost-vacant diner opposed to the more crowded eating places because, well, we hate people. Oops.

And anyways, the inside of the diner was amazing; it was like a total old-fashioned place, and after receiving some background information from our waitress, we found that the owners and employees had preserved the vintage styled features.

It looked like there was two parts of the little restaurant that appeared to be designated for certain purposes, but we chose the left side for the sake of getting one of the comfy looking booths. First off, we all ordered Cokes, as it was still hot outside during the night, and it would mean we would get to keep the classically old Coca Cola bottles.

We took our precious time to observe the menus, and it took forever to make a decision because there seemed like so many delicious things possible there. When our waitress came around to check if we had made up our minds, Alison ordered the diner's famous veggie burger, Zoey got some kind of dish that only consisted of potatoes, and I thought I'd try the vegan tacos.

"Also, do you mind if I take a few pictures of the diner's interior? It would most likely only be for my school homework things," I politely asked the waitress when she was done taking our orders. Alison and Zoey snickered at my politeness, and I kicked them under the table to keep myself from laughing.

"Of course, dear! I'll notify the manager of this old joint and maybe he'll want to buy some photos off you, you look like a pro of course. But anyways, it's no problem at all," she replied with a smile, and swept off to put our orders in.

"Politeness gets you places, ladies. Learn from the best, aka, moi," I giggled to the girls. I gave them a silly, false wink, and took my camera out from its pink and blue bag. Sigh, I was very glad that I had made it a unknowingly habit to bring my camera to wherever I went.

I climbed out of the booth, and trotted around the diner, snapping pictures of pretty much everything. The old tile floors with the decrepit, though still proving to be in amazing shape, countertop, along with all of the mouthwatering cookies and pastries that lay atop it in glass cases.

The shiny, sparkly tables with the classic diner-diamond design etched all over, as well as the matching chairs. There was a juke box in one corner of the section our table was in, and I flipped through some of the tracks to see if there was anything good.

Of course it was all amazing music, but I didn't have a quarter on me to play any of the songs. There are old candy machines on the opposite side of the room, filled to the tops with gum balls and other types of old candies I couldn't really recognize.

I took one last picture of the row of bar stools going down across the whole diner before sitting back down with Alison and Zoey, plates of delicious, steaming food on the table, along with the Coke bottles that I had oh so anticipated. Zoey reached for her fork but I slapped her hand away.

"Wha-"

"Shhh. I must take pictures of beautiful food like this before you monsters devour it," I joked, but all the same, took some shots of the bottles and of the yet vintage cooked food. And _then_ we devoured our meals like the starving beasts that we most certainly are.

* * *

><p>We finished our food about an hour later, because we had so much to say to each other about the performance. And oh gosh, they told me all about the look in Zayn's eyes and my complete and utter shock that I had been having a romantic staring contest with him.<p>

More people had showed up to the diner, so I suppose it was actually rather well-known in the neighborhood. But it was getting kind of hot, so I ordered a chocolate milk shake. Alison got a vanilla milk shake of the same, and Zoey ordered a banana split that turned out to be big ass. And, to her rolling of her eyes, I vigorously took pictures of the beauty of the flawless ice cream sundae.

* * *

><p>We ended up staying way longer than anticipated (around 9:30, yikes, past my bed time), and when I finally obliged to receive the check from our tired waitress, she came back within seconds of me mouthing out the words "check, please." But the food was pretty damn good, so it's whatever.<p>

I sighed. "Okay guys, I'll go pay the check up there like I think you're supposed to. Also to take pictures but okay be right back," I muttered to Alison and Zoey, whom I didn't think were even listening because of the obnoxious slurping of her milkshake and the loud clanking of spoon-to-metal of Zoey's banana split. I rolled my eyes, but still got up to go pay.

Most of the people who were dining here before had cleared out, only a few still drinking beers or doing whatever on their laptops; though there was one loud group on the other side of the diner, but I didn't take mind to seeing who the garrulous group was.

I gave in a one hundred bill, as our check had come to just about that from everything we had ordered throughout the time we were in here. The guy had to go somewhere in the back to get change, so while I was waiting for him to come back I pulled my camera up to my face to photograph the signs and vintage billboards that hung above the cash-register.

"Ehem, excuse me," I heard a quiet voice from behind me and a light poke on my left shoulder, and curiously spun around to see who it was that had interrupted my camera's flashes.

On the little digital screen of my camera was Zayn; I had just pressed the button before turning around, so the flash flared up right in his beautiful face. I looked down at the picture, and his head was kind of angled towards the ground, though his eyes were looking somewhere beyond my camera's focus. He was defo just naturally meant to be a model-…

Oh. Wait. A. Second.

I quickly looked up to see if it was just my mind playing blurred tricks on me. But he was right there. In front of me. For the second time today. I felt an extreme heat and blush creep into my face, but recovered fast with a quiet and totally unprepared "Hi."

"Hi. Uhm… hi," was all he could apparently get out before nervously chuckling to himself and smiling towards the ground. What the hell? Was this actually the real Zayn Malik _blushing_ in front of _me_? "You were at the performance earlier today, right…?" Oh my gosh, his _accent._

"Oh hm, yeah that's me," I let out a little laugh at this. Upon seeing his face brighten a bit with his signature flawless smile, I quiet and look towards the ground a bit, constantly blushing at the fact that _he is standing right in front of me holy shit._

"Of course, I didn't think I'd be forgetting that face any time soon."

Well, okay. That totally caught me off guard. My stomach swarmed with about a billion fluttery butterflies. Noticing I still had my camera clutched to my chest, I turned it off and lowered my hands to hopefully make me seem less nervous. Because I had absolutely no idea how to reply to what he had just complimented and, frankly, this one boy was taking all of the useless words from my lips.

Obviously noticing my blush and attempting to hide an adorable smirk-smile, Zayn scratched his neck with his left hand (noticeably an attempt to cover something up, I noticed, with all too much knowledge of boys that I never thought I'd ever need, until now) and shoved his right hand into the front pocket of his pants.

"Well, so the guys and I are just finishing up too actually, and I was actually just wondering if you, and your other friends if they'd like, would like to take a walk around with us? I mean, I understand if you wouldn't want to, but it was just a thought maybe-"

"Yes," I replied all too quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, sorry, erm, I mean, yeah, a walk sounds lovely actually," I said with much more sanity, as least I hoped it sounded like such.

He smiled so big that I thought I was going to just throw up everything I had just devoured. "Oh, okay, well that's great hm. So Liam and Louis are just meeting up with their girls to go for a drink or something like that, so it'll just be Niall, Harry and I. I'll just go tell them and I'll meet you outside the diner, eh?"

"Mhm, sounds great," I smiled to him. "But uhm, why? I mean, you must have dozens of beautiful girls lined up and I'm just really… random, I'd say?" I was overly confused by what was going on, and why the hell Zayn freaking Malik would even consider coming up to me with a question like his.

"A beautiful smile is most always accompanied with a brilliant mind. And I thought that I would necessary desire taking the chance to see if it was true with you." Zayn continued, "And I think you're adorable."

Welp, that was more of an answer enough for me. So I just giggled, and told him "okay" and that I would tell my girls if they would "want" to accompany us; of course I knew they would already be more than willing, but it just seemed an appropriate answer for the less of flaws known as Zayn Malik.

* * *

><p>I pretty much sprinted back to our table, not even aware enough as to care whether or not my dress skirt flew up or whatever. I felt a tad dizzy and I was still blushing, and Alison and Zoey could tell because they were looking at me as if I were mad.<p>

"What just took you so long, I thought you were just paying the check and taking a picture of the old guy working the cash-register-" Zoey began but I frantically cut her off mid-sentence.

"Zayn Malik just inquired to take a walk with me around the neighborhood."

"What the _fuck._"

"As in 'on a date'?"

"I believe that was his intention, as said by his blushing and smiling and chuckling. Harry and Niall are joining us, as well. Just tell me if you want to come or-"

"Do you even have to ask," Zoey simply stated. Alison threw a tip on the table, as I put my camera away and Zoey put her jacket on.

We thanked our waitress and Alison threaded her left arm through my right one, and Zoey's right through my own left out of nervous or excited habits. Together, we walked outside of the diner, to come to face with the glorious backsides of Zayn, Niall, and Harry.

All who were standing around, chatting very lighting, and waiting on us for a walk into the night of the beauties of the area that we are in.

I had never had so many flutters and twists going on in my stomach than I do right now. I must be dreaming; this is all just too surreal to be happening to someone like me, even to Alison and Zoey.

But when the door closed behind us, letting out a small _whoosh_ noise, the three guys turned around, flashing their pearly smiles in greeting. When I looked into those brown orbits once again, glancing up through my eyelashes, my heart and stomach totally knotted together; I couldn't resist the smallest of smiles forming on my lips that signified that anything could happen tonight.

And I knew for a fact that this could not have all been a dream because Alison was vigorously pinching my forearm with every step that we took directed towards the three boys.


	5. Skittles

Sorry for the little span of updating this! I just don't know if people are actually reading and liking it though, urgh. If you read it though, please take a second and leave a tiiiny review? It would mean sooo much to me. Thank you all again, and RRR! xxx

* * *

><p>The moment pauses as I take a breath that echoes through my ears.<p>

I looked down as we stepped closer to the boys. I had absolutely no recollection of what could happen tonight. Alison and Zoey unlatched their arms from mine as we reached the boys and I finally looked up.

Only to be met with those dark brown eyes which were only about a foot away from me. I took another steadying breath before breaking this awkward silence.

"Hi again."

"'Ello," he murmures, his mouth captured in some type of smirking smile so that his voice didn't pronounce as loud as before. I take a moment to just stare.

And then I say, "So uhm, these are my friends – Alison," I motioned to Alison who let out a small 'Hi', "- and Zoey."

"Hello," Zoey says in her usual sing-song like voice. Stupid Zoey, she never gets nervous, even at a time like this…

"Niall," well, Niall proclaimed. He was flaunting his usual, eager and adorable smile. I took a second to actually look at him; he was precious, really, his big blue eyes and blonde hair. So different than the rest of the boys, but it made him all the more fit in person.

He shook all three of our hands in greeting, and we all giggled at him. He was the sort that you would want to be best friends with. He just seemed so trustworthy and friendly, free of judgments towards anything and anyone in the world.

A curly head suddenly came out of nowhere, and I supposed it was Harry's turn greet us all.

"Hello, lovelies," he says, taking us off guard. I could see faint blushes appearing in Alison's and Zoey's faces. I placed my hands awkwardly in front of me, as if I was clutching something, and smiled towards them as Harry began small talk with everyone.

For some reason, I didn't feel my face light up as much to Harry's words. But when I looked back towards Zayn, only to see him openly staring at me, I felt my cheeks burn red.

I seriously need to get to figuring out how to control these blushing flashes.

"So Zayn here told us that you girls agreed for a little stroll?" Harry pointed out. Alison and I nodded at him; Niall was already telling Zoey some joke it appeared, and she seemed to be enjoying his sense of humor.

Odd. Zoey never did mention any inkling towards the Irish lad.

"Shall we?" Zayn came up from a little behind me with his own question. Harry goofily held his arm out to Alison, and unable to hide her giggling, she lightly linked her hand on his wrist.

"Lead the way," I say. We started walking off towards the opposite way of the restaurants and such. To where there wouldn't seem to be as many people – or paparazzi for this matter. "We've only just been here for a day so we don't really know anywhere to go…"

He chuckled lightly. It was literally just like music. And I am totally blowing things out of proportion but how can I not when I am taking a freaking night stroll with _the_ Zayn Malik.

"It's a rather large area, so I wouldn't blame you. But it does have its beautiful areas, and I'll try to point some out."

"Well that'd be great," I say. "It's a really nice town, anyways." Zany smiled his agreement.

Niall went into some sort of story for the whole group, walking backwards so that he could tell it to our faces.

It was about a time when they were here a while ago, during the early time of the band, when they were all just really good friends. They had gone out with Zayn, after begging him to show they some fun places around where they were staying, which was at Zayn's family's house. Zany had finally obliged and brought them to some old park that he used to go to with his friends. The catch was that when Louis was playfully pushing Harry on a swing, the chains broke and the boys had to try to fix the swing up. After endless laughing, they had managed to just run away before anyone would be able to hear their extreme cackling, and even though Zayn was protesting to leave the dismembered swing, he couldn't hold back his own laughter.

It was a very funny story actually, imagining Harry falling off a children's swing onto his bum. Even to the curly haired boy's blushing and joking punches to Zayn and Niall, he still laughed at himself.

It was so strange the light heartedness and the easygoing feeling it was to be around the boys and enjoy normal things and laugh at regular stories. I had always given credit to them for being actual people and deserving ordinary treatment, but now we were actually able to appreciate them in that proper way.

* * *

><p>Zany brought us all to such awesome areas of his old neighborhood. We saw a few old, though still new to our eyes, shops and eateries and bars, and there were even some beautiful parks and landscapes. Or maybe it was just the fact that Zayn knew about all of these secret sceneries that was the real amazing part.<p>

"I'm actually getting kind of tired," Alison said, interrupted mid-yawn. She covered her face, clearly embarrassed, but Harry just chuckled at it. Alison smiled at him and laughed with the rest of us

"Me too," Zoey said. She was looking towards me, clearly waiting for my agreeing statement but I really wasn't tired.

And truthfully, I greedily want more time with Zayn. He seemed to be thinking the same thing but about me, too.

"There's just one more place that I wanted 'Livia to see, if that's alright with you girls, I'll have her back safely soon?" My heart did a complete flip in my chest. And I'm not usually one for those old, sappy love sayings.

But Zayn was proving everything the opposite, now wasn't he? Just the way his strong accent opposes to pronounce my full name as it usually obnoxiously sounds is enough to make me want to smile and bat my eyelashes and eat Skittles on a rainbow in some outer galaxy for all of eternity.

Okay, that was a bit uncalled for, but what can I say.

Alison and Zoey giggled and of course spoke their unnecessary admission; still, knowing me better than anyone ever would, Zoey glanced at me with a look that asked _Do you want to stay with him?_ I used my skills and purposely twitched at her, expressing to her that _Of course I want to fucking stay._

She rolled her eyes at me, but nevertheless consented to Zayn's silly query for permission.

"Harry and I will walk you girls back to your hotel, eh? I think we can figure out how to maneuver our way back without the Zaynster," Niall obliged. He was such a goodhearted gentleman; he was even able to make me smile easily.

"Sounds good to me," Zayn says. He looks towards to me for the first time in this conversation now.

"Yeah, I'll see you girls soon." I sort of fake-smile to Alison and Zoey while they skip up to hug and kiss me good night like we always do.

Alison whispers, "We won't wait up."

And "I'll leave a key under the door matt," is what Zoey whispers. I dramatically roll my eyes at them, and shoot them a look that says _I'm going to kill you both later hehe._

Regardless, their giggling arses disappear with Harry and Niall along the opposite direction of the sidewalk that we had been strolling on for the past hour or whatever.

I had begun to lose the track of time when Zayn had actually begun his little, unofficial tour of this neighborhood that was proving to be rather amazing.

It had all these fantastic vintage places to go, so many different and exotic shots to take with my camera, and it just so happened to have raised the most amazing boy I have ever been in the presence of. I mean, how can a single area get any more perfect than that?

* * *

><p>We're all skipping along the path, goofily creating a tune and making sure that our footsteps only land on the certain beat. It was literally one of the most fun times I had ever spent with my girls, plus the additional boys from our most favorite band since high school.<p>

Never had I actually thought that this would all be happening, never with such boys like this.

Well this one boy that had been catching my attention all night, that is.

Zoey and I were more than excited and giddy that Zayn had requested to take Olivia out to one more place that he wanted to show her. It was so freaking cute, and who were we to destroy those little moments they would soon be sharing in whatever setting he wanted her to see?

Also, we would still get the walk home of our lives. I had never really thought that I would get a boyfriend, let alone meet anyone that would even take interest in me. But the curly headed boy seemed to observe the small things I did and the little details I would say.

And here I also always thought that if the time came that my two girls and I would ever meet the boys, that I would be the one to hit it off with Niall. Sure, I freaking love his Irish descent and his humor and the rest of everything about him.

But there was something about Harry that made me want to learn so much more that I hadn't known. Which isn't very much, considering I've been the one in our group to love Niall.

Maybe that was the little issue, I thought as I looked over to wear Zoey and Niall were walking. Everyone was in deep conversation about some topic of food (go figure) but I was just kind of unknowingly walking off to the side in my own world of thoughts.

_Maybe it's because I've always known the most and expressed the most towards Niall that the suddenness of curly brown hair has made it's inkling into my mind's desires. And maybe Zoey has always already had a secret thing going on for blondes. Strange the way things work._

"Everything all right, beautiful?" My stomach churned at his husky voice coming from right next to me. We fell back a bit, while Niall and Zoey went off ahead a bit.

"Yeah, mhm, just thinking," I say.

"'Bout what?"

"I dunno, just stuff really." He raises his eyebrow and gives me a sort of odd look, so I just give in as not to cause any drama of any sort. "It's just how odd the way things turn out to happen."

He's still looking at me with a perplexed, though meant to be funny, manner. I just nudge him with my left shoulder.

"Well I've rather enjoyed meeting you, and I'm certainly glad that Zayn had oddly unknowingly caught your friend's eye during our little show." I looked up at the boy with the curly hair to see if he was meaning everything, and he looked me right back with those sturdy green eyes. I smiled.

We were just about reaching the motel. Harry walks me to the door where Niall is waiting with Zoey for us. We all exchange cell numbers and we give them our twitter users.

They each give us friendly hugs good bye and then they go off on their way back to wherever they are currently residing, which is probably on some tour bus where Louis and Liam will be waiting to find out how their nights had been.

Zoey and I enter our comfortable motel room again and shut the door behind us. When it is locked, we look at each other, scream, and fling ourselves onto the closest bed and just laugh and giggle-gossip, and shriek some more.

My phone buzzes with a new text from some random jumble of numbers but I know exactly who it is going to be right from when I read the text.

_Heard that ;) xx Harry_

I show Zoey the text, and at that, we laugh a whole lot more, but just much quieter.


	6. Lavender and Springtime

Sorry about that, I don't know what went wrong but hopefully it shows up now? Well here is the next chapter... thank you to all the readers and reviewers (though I'd love more...but I'm happy), RRR (: x

* * *

><p>"Well they seemed to be having a nice time, hm?" Zayn chuckles as we watch the rest of our little group walk down the sidewalk in the direction opposite that we are heading to.<p>

"Yeah," I hum a small laugh. We haven't started walking yet; I'm not very sure if he wants me to start or if he would want to initiate the first step, so I just stand there and pretend to go along with it.

"And, are you having a good time? With me, that is?" he asks. He glances down towards my eyes, looking hopefully for a good answer. This innocent question makes my stomach flare up with flutters again, and I am able feel the familiar light blush on my face.

I say back to him, "Yeah, of course I am." Just the thought that he would even wonder about this detail makes it hard enough for me to hold back a smile.

He mumbles a very quiet "Good" and I look towards the ground at my feet which are positioned with my toes pointing towards each other. This always makes me look like such a nerd, but it's a habit and I can't stop the comfort of standing like so.

"So, shall we finish up?" he inquires. I nod and then he starts off in the direction opposite to where Alison and Zoey and the other boys have disappeared off to.

While we're walking, I often catch him craning his neck to look towards me. He notices the small things. For instance, when he takes me through some other short cut path, we snake through a tight alley (though it's not at all an alley like you would normally imagine). It winds up leaving us in a meadow of long grass and brightly colored flowers that are illuminated by the bright moon's light.

It's beautiful. One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I look up towards the trees, which are the famous Bradford pear trees, complete with chunky fruits that are hanging from the branches.

"Oh my gosh," I subconsciously say. I hear him laughing at me, for my face must look like I'm in a dazed state. Which I totally am, so.

"I thought you'd like it. I noticed your camera before, and well, this is the most picturesque landscape I've ever experienced, so I thought that you would appreciate it as well."

"Well I totally am. It's beautiful." I pluck one of the purple flowers from the ground, and hold it to my nose. It smells of lavender and springtime. "Actually, do you mind if I take some pictures? I've just never seen anything like this before."

His smile then seems to further brighten the meadow. "Of course not. I've been meaning to see you in action actually," he says. I laugh at this, which causes him to laugh some more, too.

I pull out my camera of the bag that had been resting on my left shoulder like a purse. There are so many things to photograph in this beautiful place, so I start with pointing my lens to the sky and capturing the luscious peach tree branches and leaves with the eerie dark sky behind them.

I turn on a night setting, and I'm able to even get a few shots of the moon, which is in a crescent form and it is shining brighter than usual. Next, I move down to the ground, angling my camera in level of the grasses and flowers. A few amazing shots come from this, too.

I'm so in a state of perplexity of all of this beautiful scenery that I don't even think to notice what Zayn is up to. But when I look around the meadow for him, all I see is a dip in the grass that levels a few feet long. I quietly walk over to the squished grass, only to find a lying god with his left arm behind his head, and his right arm on his torso.

The flowers and grasses surround his entire body, poking out from all crevices that aren't suppressed. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful and beautiful that I sneakily turn my flash off and capture a few shots of the beauty of this man on my camera screen.

Then, I turn my camera off with a small _beep_ and put it back in my bag, pronouncing my steps towards Zayn so that he wouldn't be suspicious of how I had gotten so near so quietly.

He opens his eyes at my approaching steps and gives me a small, dreamlike smile. The butterflies in my stomach and I internally sigh.

"All finished, love?" the nickname comes off his accent sounding like "luh-v" and I just about die that it was directed towards _me. _I begin to wonder if this is all even real, or if it's just another one of those dreams of mine that I'll wake up to, feeling disappointed but also giddy and hopeful – and, well. That sure sent my new best friends called the "butterflies in my stomach" on a freaking whirl around my entire body.

Of course my cheeks flare up with a deep red that must be visible from miles away.

He starts to lean his torso up, sitting with his legs crossed and his arms behind him, hands resting on the top of the ground to keep him angled up.

I stand awkwardly diagonally to him left side. "Yeah, I got some really beautiful pictures actually."

"Hm, brilliant. You'll have to show me your photography sometime." _Sometime? _Did that mean that he wanted to actually see me again? It can't mean such a thing, and I find myself frowning at the fact that I will most likely never see him again in person because he was seriously just as amazing I had always dreamed and daydreamed and fantasized him to be.

However, I still give him a smile and nod a few times. I sense that he noticed my slight frowning habit because he looks kind of worried. He closes his eyes and inhales through that adorable little nose of his once more before standing up and leading the way out of the beauty of the meadow.

"How did you ever find such an amazing place?" I ask once we're out of the little lane that first brought us into the grasses.

"I was around eleven or twelve I think, and I always used to love to explore around whenever my parents would let me go looking around. So I cleared some peoples' garbage cans out of that little walkway and the next thing I knew, there was an overwhelming smell of flowers and pears." He chuckled to himself at his old experience.

I let out a light laugh as well. Soon enough, we're back on the sidewalk that would eventually end in the entrance and parking lot of the hotel Alison, Zoey and I are staying at. But Zayn seems to want to try to elongate the walk back because he asks me questions to keep up conversation between us both.

"So what made you and your friends coincidentally plan a trip here this weekend?"

"You," I say without thinking. But I soon realize the suddenness of my answer and loudly laugh at myself which proves to be another mistake because he's looking at me like he hasn't looked all night.

"I-I meant because we heard and saw that your band would be playing here, and it's so close to our college that we decided to just come and see you guys. Which is proving to be, uhm, totally worth it actually."

I'm still incredibly embarrassed by my freak-reply but he's smiling now so I stop worrying. It seems like its gotten ten degrees lower than what it felt like in the meadow, and because I stupidly forgot my coat and couldn't be bothered to go back for it when my stomach was making such a fuss about being empty.

Unintentionally done, I shiver and wrap my right arm around the forearm of my left. Another habit.

I confusedly glace towards him as Zayn begins to shrug off his own bomber. But I figure it out as he slips the warm material over my shoulders and I blush at him, mumbling out an embarrassed "thank you." He gives me a smile that would say "you're welcome" and I giggle under my breath at the action because _okay now I fucking have his sex covered leather jacket on._

As creepy as it may sound, his jacket smells amazing. A perfect mix of whatever husky cologne he must use, and a scent of soap and something unrecognizable that must just be Zayn. I could literally just smell this for the rest of my life without any other interruptions and be a happy person.

"So you booked a hotel room within minutes and left all your studies just to come see us perform?" He playfully slaps a head on his forehead. "You fans nowadays," he jokes, and I let out a laugh, a real laugh. His amazing chuckle joins in with my giggles and together they are unstoppable.

Wow, someone call the sap-police, please.

But in all seriousness, being with him all this time, I've realized that I feel so much more at ease. He just seems so strong and brave and I think that I wouldn't mind having him around, like, all the time.

I answer him sort of delayed, "Well yeah, pretty much, not gonna lie. But it's really beautiful here, so I've managed to intensely add to my portfolios for school and such."

"Well that's good, wouldn't want you to be disappointed in coming here for whatever reasons anyways," he says.

"I'm not disappointed at all, though," I lightly say through my smile. "this trip has literally proved to be about a million times more than I would have ever expected, and I guarantee that Alison and Zoey would agree, what with meeting their dream guys as well." Once again, I haven't thought before I said what was on my mind, but it's all so true and I feel like Zayn deserves so much the truth.

"Dream boys?" he asks, regardless of my hoping that he wouldn't catch that. At least I know he's joking around with me because he's smiling. Though, he turns around to skillfully walk backwards with his hands in his pants pockets to hear my answer to this. This causes me to further blush as I stroll with my hands clasped on the collar of Zayn's jacket so it doesn't have a chance to fall off. Because that would just be really embarrassing.

But he puts on a silly serious face for me and I find myself forced to answer him. I sigh but answer similarly with a silly but serious tone. "I don't know! You're all just really amazing and sweet and natural and real. And it's like you have no flaws. I guess I'm not to be the one to judge now, since I've actually had the opportunity to meet you. But nevertheless, I still think you're rather perfect." It's a totally dweebish, fan-girl response and I'm feeling sort of dumb for saying it like I did.

He scrunches his lips in the most adorable way as he apparently thinks through this. "Well I wouldn't say I'm perfect; everyone has their flaws."

"I haven't noticed any so far yet," I giggle at him and he playfully rolls his eyes and chuckles in response.

He turns back around to walk by my side, and we continue back towards in silence. It's not awkward at all though, and I find myself extremely comfortable that I'm able to walk with him without having to say something to keep his attention or to do whatever to prove something. It just feels natural and easy and good.

All-too-soon I see the bright, obnoxious sign of the motel that brightly claims its place. As we have to cross the street to get to it, I notice that he adorably looks both ways that no cars are coming past on the road to ensure safety while crossing the totally not busy and not crowded road.

When no cars have come by for at least the past ten seconds, I laugh at him for this protectiveness and he chuckles in return signally it as a mere joke to break the silence, and it has successfully done its original intention.

But then, as we take our steps into the street, he ever-so lightly simply rests his right arm around the middle of my back. And my mind and stomach force any noises that may have come from my mouth to quiet again. I fear that I feel rigid under his arm, so I try to relax into it, but I think he notices my blushing because he drops his arm once we're across the street.

I glance at him only to catch him looking at my face for any answer as to my strange, but really normal reaction to it. I just give him a closed mouth smile and look back towards the ground to the steps in front of me.

We approach the outside lining of rooms and we walk down the aisle until I stop at the door that has the label of 22. I shyly turn around to look at him for whatever sort of good bye awaited us. And I really didn't want to say good bye, so I took a moment or two until I gained the courage to look up and into those eyes that would never look at me in person again.

"So you were really amazing tonight, at the park I mean," I say, referring to the earlier performance that we had originally come to Bradford for. He smiles his thanks on regards for the rest of the band, but doesn't say anything. I look down again, and begin to fidget with my camera bag that rests against my left him from its long black strap.

Rather abruptly, he begins to talk. "About what you said earlier. That this was an opportunity for you to have met me and the other boys. I'm going to have to say that this is really an opportunity for me; we're always so busy, on tour that we don't really get to spend normal time with anyone, nevertheless actually meet anyone new really. And I think that I'm incredibly appreciative to have been able to meet you, because, well. I don't really want to say good bye."

I'm rather taken aback by this. I take a second to almost dizzily gaze into his eyes that hold so many secrets and truths that I never want to look anywhere else. And as amazing as a thing this beautiful boy has just practically commented me on, all I can say is, "I'm just some ordinary girl though. But I don't want to say good bye to you, either."

"I think that you're so much more than just ordinary," he says, "and I really wanna know more." His accent sounds so much more pronounced in person. I feel as if my insides tangle up and melt altogether at his ways of speech.

I can't help from smiling, but only barely showing my teeth. And upon seeing my smile, he smiles a grateful closed mouth smile right back.

"I'm here 'till tomorrow afternoon?" I say in a joking tone, angling my right shoulder up a bit and squint my eyes to express a silly, and hopefully cute, demeanor.

"Well, then I hope to see you tomorrow," he says through his chuckles. I nod at him and suddenly it's time to say good bye, even if it is only just for the night, but I get all nervous and tingly.

But then he leans in. And he wraps his arms around me, over his jacket, being his perfect gentleman self to not invade my personal body space in case I didn't want that. Even though I totally freaking wouldn't have minded at all _lol. _And that just proves him to be that much more amazing.

"Good night love. Until tomorrow, hm?" and there goes my heart on that _love_ nickname again.

I nod. "Good night." I turn to open the door (which is unsurprising unlocked) and glace back to where he has taken a few steps back. He's still staring at me with those eyes. I give him a small smile before slipping into my room and closing the door.

Despite Alison and Zoey practically screaming at me and demanding their questions, all I do is dazedly lean my back against the door and look up towards the ceiling. I inhale through my nose and – oh shit – I realize I still have his jacket on.

I quickly open the door to find him walking in the middle of the parking lot, with his hands in his pockets and looking towards the ground. I slip my torso out the door and raise my arm to dangle his jacket in my right hand.

I call out, "Zayn!" and he quickly turns around to see where his name was called from, probably expecting some fan that had just recognized him. But soon he sees me and smiles, which typically sends my butterflies on another migration trip from all ends of my stomach.

"I forget to give you back your jacket!" I say, a little bit quieter because it's probably really late and other people at the hotel are most likely sleeping in their own rooms.

"Keep it until tomorrow, beautiful," he says, his voice echoing around the lot. I flash a big smile and throw him a little wave. I close the door again, only to be met once again by Alison and Zoey's hysterical giggles and questions.

I kick my shoes off and leap onto the nearest bed, still holding Zayn's jacket. Choosing to ignore my anxious friends, my mind slips off into the world of haze and dreams called sleep. I'm rather positive that this had all been a cruel dream that my mind had played on me. But it feels almost too real to have just been dreamt, and as I naturally breathe and inhale, the smell of an unfamiliar cologne and brand of soap fills my senses.

I smile into the fabric as I finally drift off.

* * *

><p>Next update will be just as soon, I hope. let me know how it's going hm? xx<p> 


	7. Star Wars

I feel like this chapter might be a bit boring; sorry if it is, but think of it as a pretext of a next really good chapter! Reviews or any feedback **really **would mean a lot; thank you all for reading, whoever you are!

* * *

><p>Dreams of flowers and meadows and butterflies filled my mind that night as I lay in the hotel bed for the last day that would be in the span of our stay in Bradford. I know I am never going to want to leave the amazing city of Zayn's childhood.<p>

When I wake up, an unfamiliar scent lingers on the pillow on which my head and hair is sprawled out upon. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to figure out what it was that my dreams had taken flight from and what this smell is; and then everything rushes back to me as my body regains consciousness from my sleep.

The meadow. My camera. Flowers, the smell of springtime. Tall grasses that tickled my ankles. The pear trees. Crossing the street. His arm around my waist, even for only that brief time. Him. Zayn.

I smile into the pillow, trying to hide myself so that I don't have to answer Zoey and Alison's questions right when I have woken up. However, the little devils notice my failed attempts to hide back under my blankets. They spring up from their other bed and pounce onto my own bed, jumping on my body for a few moments until I get cranky and finally agree to answer whatever they could possibly be wondering.

"Whaaat do you waaant from me," I groan at them as I sit up against the backboard of the bed frame.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" they both scream at me in unison, and I have to shove them in the faces with my pillow to keep them from forgetting that we're in a semi-public place.

"Zayn Malik proved to be the most amazing person, ever." 'Tis a simple statement that probably won't suffice for their questions, but it is the truest thing I could answer with.

"Where did he bring you?"

"Did he hold your hand?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Did you lose your V-card?"

I whack Zoey once again for that last question, but I answer them nevertheless. "He brought me to the most _beautiful_ meadow you'd have ever seen. No; no; and yeah, totally, 'cause that's totally me." They laugh at my response and I roll my eyes as they continue to bombard me with their questions.

I answer them with simple answers to get them to be quiet, but I can't help the probably goofy smile from appearing on my face as I rethink everything that happened last night.

When they're finally done asking me questions, I go in the bathroom to clean and shower off. I change into my comfortable, pink One Direction pull-over hoodie and black leggings. I pull all of my hair back in a loose ballerina bun and decide to skip makeup for the day, since we are leaving soon and I don't think I will be seeing anyone special today.

I leave the bathroom to find Zoey and Alison sitting on the bed, watching some old movie that they weren't paying any attention to, both with their laptops and on tumblr.

"You guys better not post anything about me and Zayn on there," I warn them with a knowing smirk. I take our travel-stash of nutella and white bread out of one of the dresser's drawer and turn back around to see their reactions. Their faces both freeze in the light of the laptops' screen; I chuckle at them and throw random pieces of bread at them.

I grab my Ray Bans from a drawer that I had claimed for myself, just so that you know, I'd be able to see the television while I switched through the channels. I throw myself onto my unoccupied bed, shifting a bit to get comfortable like you normally would.

When I find one of my favorite movies playing on a nice high definition channel, (500) Days of Summer, I replace the remote in my hand with Zayn's jacket, and I lay it across my lap. I begin to spread the delicious chocolate spread on two slices of bread.

A pure nutella sandwich, a failed love story movie, and huge nerd glasses. Welp.

Just as I'm obnoxiously laughing at the movie and licking chocolate off my fingers, I hear a quiet few knocks that are obviously coming from the door.

Oh wait. I am seeing someone special today. Someone _really_ special and I look like a freaking nerd right now.

Alison and Zoey's faces shoot up at the noises, only to see my frozen, my hands poised in the spreading of nutella on another piece of my bread. I briefly glance at them, unable to properly fix my motions.

Then we all bolt up off the beds at a lightning speed. We shove random things in random areas that we will most likely forget in approximately two minutes. But we are all anxiously freaking out, especially me, and just, _omg._

I shove Alison and Zoey back towards the bathroom, and without even thinking that I'm not wearing a bra, no makeup done, my glasses on, and in a signature One Direction sweatshirt, I rush to open the door.

His hair isn't standing as tall today, probably because it's one of their only days off and the luscious dark hair needs a break, too. But of course he has to be wearing dark, fitted jeans and a red button-up shirt, looking absolutely flawless like always; and then I remember my glasses and everything else and I'm extremely embarrassed and already blushing.

We just nonchalantly stare at each other for a moment, though it's not at all nonchalant for me because he's still freaking gorgeously able to turn my stomach into an angry horde of butterflies.

I finally realize my awkwardness and I step out of the room as he chuckles and steps back a bit.

"Er, hi. I kind of totally forgot and wow I can't even imagine what you're thinking right now-"I almost immediately begin to ramble. My blushes aid me the whole way through of me embarrassing myself.

But he interrupts me with another laugh and a smile and I have no choice but to stop laughing as I stare at his dazzling features.

"It's alright, I came rather unexpectedly I'd say, I probably shouldn't have, but I never got your number." He talks through that constantly breathtaking smile of h is.

Despite the no right I have to make fun of this flawless boy, I smirk at him. "You know Alison and Zoey both got Niall's and Harry's numbers yesterday. You could have asked either of them to text one of my girls for my number." I giggle at him, but nevertheless, I'm cut off by the sight of a slight reddening I see that fades from his chiseled cheeks.

"That would be the logical way to have come about it, but…" He shoves his hands in his pockets and fondles something on the ground with his foot. And I realize that shy, embarrassed Zayn Malik is adorable beyond repair.

"It's okay, I'd rather to see you sooner, anyways," I blurt out. "But not like this!" I laugh at myself and cover my face with my hands, my glasses creating barriers of my eyes.

"No, it's adorable I think." I move my hands away and he's smiling at me. My tummy turns and flips. "And I must say, the hoodie is rather flattering. For you, as well, I'll admit," he jokes, and I giggle and poke his right arm in perfect response.

Because then he says, "So would you want to do something today, then?"

"I still don't understand why you'd want to hang out with me; but yeah, sure, sounds fun," I say sweetly, scrunching my lips and smiling with a face that probably looks strange but I think it's cute, and I hope he does too. And yes, it is a bad habit face.

He shushes me, though he still chuckles like always. _Always. _What am I saying;I've only just met him.

"Yeah, good," he agrees. "Anything you'd prefer to do?"

"Well I'm not really sure what's around here… so you can pick the place again," I say. "But I am certainly not going anywhere wearing this." I look down at myself, and realize that I am even wearing mismatched socks.

Zayn's laugh fills the air. "Don't be silly, you look adorable." I smile and blush from this.

"At least let me go put shoes on?" I joke, but he just smiles and nods.

"I'll wait out here." He paces back a tiny bit to lean his right leg against the pillar that stands in front of our room. He puts on a face that visibly expresses that he's biting the inside of his right cheek and he's looking up at me from under his long, dark eyelashes. He looks so hot that I find myself unable to cooperate with leaving just yet, and I have to just stand awkwardly in between my door for a moment but I say an "okay" and retreat back inside.

Like I figured would happen, my girls pounce at me at once.

"Sooo, where's he taking you?" Zoey asks.

I raise my eyebrow curiously at how she already knows that we were going somewhere.

"Oh please, we had our ears pressed against the door the whole time. Oh, and really cute giggles out there," Alison goofily winks and I playfully shove her arm.

"I don't know where we're going; but I must look like a completely derping nerd right now, oh my God."

"NOOO! You're so cute!" Alison and Zoey chimed, and I cackled at them; they always attempted these little compliment-like sayings but I just ignore them and laugh instead of saying anything more.

While I'm putting my blue Toms on and grabbing my cell phone, my lip balm, and some money, I ask, "Are either of you doing anything with your guys today?"

"Nobody's texted each other yet, so probably not," Alison says and Zoey puts on a dramatic pout.

I chuckle at them, "Then you should text or call them! And well I'm off now, and I am so freaking nervous oh my gosh, help me."

"Shhh, you'll be fine," Zoey says. "Just be yourself, like they always say." Although this is true, it doesn't settle the butterflies that have already begun to settle in my stomach. I take a few deep breaths before I open the door to Zayn.

He is still leaning against the wall, but now he has a cigarette between his lips. Though the image is just as sexy as I had always imagined it to be, I'm a little bit upset and my heart droops a little as he puffs out the smoke from his last smoke. I don't want him to smoke; it's bad for health, and I wouldn't bear if anything were to ever happen to him. So I just stand and frown, not really knowing what to say.

He notices my apprehensive presence and, at once, drops the smoker to the ground and grinds it with one of his boots. "Sorry about that, I probably shouldn't have right outside your room," he says, sounding guilty. We start to walk out of the parking lot, and I just follow him to wherever he leads.

"It's so bad for you, you know," I say. I already know that he knows this, and I feel sort of guilty myself for reprimanding him in a sort that I didn't really have a right to just yet.

"I know. I'm trying to give it up, for the fans and my family and the lads, but I don't know; I'll have to just work towards it gradually," he says. He glances at me and I look back into his hopeful eyes for a brief few moments.

"Well, you're making progress by just deciding that you want to quit. So that's good." I offer him a comforting smile and he gives me a small smile back. I hope that he knows that I believe in him to eventually stop, even if it is just for the fans and not for his overall health. "So, where are we headed to?"

Zayn inhales and then lets out a hum as he looks up from where we are walking, clearly trying to decide where to go on this fine morning. "I was thinking we could maybe see a movie in town and then get something to eat?"

I smile at how classy his ideas are, and my stomach does its usual sequence of flips. "That sounds good. Are there any good movies out that you had in mind?"

He looks sort of adorably embarrassed, reaching his left arm around his head to rub at his neck. "Well I know that Act of Valor just came out. And I think that The Vow and The Woman in Black are still in the theatre." I consider these movies, but I don't think that any of them will be okay because I'll either be crying or closing my eyes for any of them. Zayn continues,"And then there's the first Star Wars movie playing in 3D…"

He looks sort of hopeful at the last one; sigh. I suppose that I will have to overcome never seeing the Star Wars movies now. "Do you really want to see Star Wars?" I ask him.

"Well it's always been a favorite movie series of mine, but whatever you want, babe." Well, now how am I to resist? I internally sigh once again.

"I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies." He looks rather shocked and I giggle at his reaction. "I never had much interest; but I'll go see it now if you'd like, it's about time I see it," I say, smiling as he smiles.

After composing himself a bit from my laughing, he says, "Cool, it works out perfectly then." Then he starts off his lead to the movies and it takes me a moment to follow him. I just smirk (more smiling, really) and lean forwards a bit, practically engrossed in how amazing such a person can be.

He turns around after not hearing my footsteps next to him, I presume, to see me stupidly staring at him; now, obviously embarrassed, I blush and lightly skip-walk forward to him. Upon seeing this intentionally cute move of mine, he smiles and begins to describe and point out all of the good restaurants and shops on the way.

I'm absolutely fascinated by the variety of places here, and the wonderful trees and plants dotted around the sidewalks look so green and healthy. There are other people walking on the sidewalks and cars zipping through the streets.

I am totally enveloped in Zayn's words and descriptions of all of the little buildings and stores that I do not necessarily realize when we've gotten to the movie theatre. But when I see the big sign with all of the playing movies on it, I finally come to and notice Zayn laughing at my absentmindedness. I giggle along with him, and we trot up to the theatre doors.

He holds the door open for me, like the seriously perfect gentlemen that I must have said that he is countless times. The theatre is beautiful, of course. It's not very crowded either, so that's another positive that I'm assured that we won't really be bombarded by people. But it's not like we're on a date or anything of the sort, so it's probably not even enough to start rumors about.

But now I think to myself, _is this a date?_ My question goes unanswered however, because Zayn now buys the tickets and we go over to the elaborate snack stand. I grab a bag of sour gummy worms, my absolute favorite. Zany considerately takes two bottles of water from a cooler, and orders a medium sized popcorn.

I start to take out a few dollars from my hoodie pocket, but when Zayn sees me doing so, he shakes his head at me and puts on an adorable looking confused face with his eyebrows purposely scrunched together.

"There's no way I'm going to let you buy anything, 'Livia." _Livia. His accent even pronounces my name like it's a whole new experience. Omg._ After freaking out over his adorable way of pronouncing my name, I curl my bottom lip over in a pout.

He smiles and scrunches his eyes in laughter at me but my lip persists to protrude in a silly, frowning sort of way. However, when I go to stand back next to him to wait on line to pay, he slightly crouches down to my left ear to whisper.

"Next time. _Maybe" _I look at him, sort of confused if I heard right. But he just winks at me and my heart swoons.

Before I am able to reply, the cranky cashier girl is calling us up as next in line. I somewhat catch her looking at Zayn's features while he takes a corresponding amount of money out of a leather wallet that was retrieved from his pocket. I unnecessarily glower my eyes a bit at her, and I internally yell at myself for doing so.

_He isn't yours. He will never be yours. So don't act like he is._

All the same, she glances at me before taking the money from him, and seeing my slight glare, she must intentionally decide to back off because of the look in my eyes. But the look wipes away after I've thought about what I said before.

When she mutters the usual "Enjoy your movie" Zayn thanks her, and we carry our snacks off into the theatre with the sign above the door that says "Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D". The movie theatre is labeled number 2.

About half of the seats are taken, though we manage to find two seats towards the middle of the theatre on the right side. He slides in first and I follow suit.

We settle ourselves and our drinks and snacks just as the lights go dim and the screen lights up. Before I turn my attention on the movie, I glance at Zayn, looking beautiful as always with the light from the screen glowing on his face.

"I hope you like it, babe, or else this would have been a failed attempt for you," he chuckles. I swap my Ray Bans for the 3D glasses, certainly believing that I look like a freak even more-so with these totally unflattering shades on.

"Don't worry," I whisper back.

We exchange quick, closed mouth smiles before putting our feet up on the empty chairs in front of us. It's so easygoing to just be with him. The opening credits roll; as my attention is typically stuck on the movie, I don't realize the dark brown eyes next to me, carefully and gazing into my every feature.

* * *

><p>Don't hesitate to review~RRR! The next chapter will be out very soon, xx<p> 


	8. Lost In Thoughts

Omg I am really sorry this took so freaking long. I just haven't had time at all to write, or I've been horribly lazy aha. I actually just met One Direction last Tuesday at a signing and I've been recovering my mind and ovaries.

Well anyways, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it's like, this terribly short after all this time, but I absolutely promise the next one will be up within the remainder of this week. Thank you for staying with me on this story everyone! :)

* * *

><p>I really hope she doesn't even notice me right now, because although I know I'm probably being totally creepy, my eyes refuse the leave that face.<p>

Usually, I always take the chance to really see any girl I come to actually encounter. But with all of the fans that are always there to scream and wave in your face, it's always so hard. But this girl is obviously different than those screaming fans that the lads and I eventually got tired of.

It's as if her every feature, her every eyelash, her every blink, her every smile proves to be just as captivating. She is rather beautiful, I think.

Not to mention that she's also incredibly sweet and funny; and those glasses make her look adorably studious. She's sort of perfect. Well, my idea of perfect; which just makes her even more perfect.

We barely just met. And I know practically nothing about her; she knows nothing about me. But I suppose that we feel the mutuality in wanting to know more. Though, she most likely knows some about me considering she is a fan of our band.

I find that I want her to know more about me; to someday totally open myself up to her and vent into those true eyes of hers. It's not much of a common thought, but I haven't really gotten the chance to actually talk to anyone about personal things. As this impossibly popular a boy-band we've become, we are almost always on the move. The other lads and I never really get the chance to meet any girls that we'd actually _want_ to talk to, and if we were ever faced with that chance, I would personally never get close because it would mean saying goodbye in too short of a time.

Expressing so much would never be worth it with fans along the way on our tours. But I _want_ to talk to her, and it's an odd feeling that I have had only on weird occasions, where the latter of ignoring such feelings is almost always impossible. It sort of feels the same in this situation with this girl, but it's different; it's like I've been waiting to have the chance to meet someone that I would be able to actually chat with and get close to with whatever time we were allowed. And I feel a need to take advantage of this.

I consistently feel like Louis and Liam are extremely lucky to not have to worry about finding someone real for them to love, as they already have snatched the amazing girlfriends that they currently are in complete love with, and the obvious same goes for Danielle and Eleanor with the two boys.

Lost in these random thoughts as I've drifted my vision to random features of Olivia, I do a slight turn of my eyes to face the screen. It's only a few minutes into the film, so I decide to just watch the rest of the movie instead of strangely watching the lovely girl next to me. I intentionally laugh at myself for staring so long, careful not to make much sound so she doesn't hear me so that I won't disturb the movie.

She makes a face at the movie, and I turn to see that it is at some random, rather hilarious part, but I haven't been paying attention. I consider what this has the potential to turn into, and I just hope that it can be more than this one movie date.

* * *

><p>I wake up to an all to an all-to bright white wall. It takes me a few minutes to figure out where I am but I soon remember that we're currently residing in Zayn"s parents' house. I lay on my back for a moment, trying to reminisce back on what Zayn, Niall, and I had been doing last night. And where Zayn went before Niall and I crashed back here with a stupid and rather unknowing excuse for his mom where he was at the time.<p>

A flash of light brown hair with blonde highlights, grey-blue eyes; pale, fair and slightly freckled skin. A kind of tight blue wrap skirt and a noticeably bright, snowy white blouse.

I remember us talking and joking and laughing together, getting along normally as if I wasn't any sort of famous figure. It was actually a lot of fun.

I ponder my choices for what I could possibly do or get done today but it's already noon and my stomach is complaining of emptiness. Even Niall is still sleeping in a bed adjacent to mine; we're in a guest room that Zayn's welcoming parents quickly assembled for us.

My face is buried in my currently incredibly messed hair and I have to slash the curls out of my eyes so that I can begin to totally open them. After a few moments, I hop out of bed to shower before I make the decision on what exactly I'm feeling up to doing today.

After I quickly rinse off and wash my hair, I leave the warmth of the shower and loosely wrap a towel around my waist. I put some girly crème on that I've been forced into using because the change of weather was causing me to break out. And breaking out is definitely bad when you have to perform on a stage in front of thousands of girls as often as we do, unfortunately. Life is such a nuisance.

I dress in plain grey skinny jeans and a plain white V-neck tee shirt with a temporary black sweatshirt over it. I'm feeling sort of boring today but whatever.

I scroll through my texts; a few things from random numbers that I quickly read and then delete; we weren't allowed to text the few, rare strange fans that suspiciously got out numbers back. How these fans get our personal numbers, I'll most likely never know, but it's sort of scary in a way.  
>I see a text from Zayn: "Going out with olivia... one of the girls we met last night. wish me luck, haz :s x".<p>

_Like he'd need any luck. _I laugh to myself at this thought, and how any random person or fan would think that we can just up and pick any girl we wanted to. I'm not sure where this statement had come from, but I guess it might be sort of true in ways; we don't necessarily get the chance to ever really talk to girls. And if we do, then it's only for fan questions, or for only a few minutes. There's never enough time to actually get to know a girl fan of ours, even though some have actually caught our eyes before. So we always take advantage of times when we are really able to talk to a potential girl; like now, I would presume; though, we haven't ever really had this chance before.

I open my contacts in my phone and scroll not very far through until I find her name. I open a new text in hopes that just maybe she would want to hang out with me or do something or go somewhere. Seeing as Niall is in no way waking up anytime soon and Zayn's out doing whatever-the-hell who knows.  
>"Morning.. would you maybe want to get lunch with me in about 10? x" I quickly sent the text so that I wouldn't have the chance to refrain and ignore that feeling to just hang out with her.<p>

I shake out my hair some more, the curls already taking shape. I decide to just turn on the television in the guest room while I'm waiting. But soon Niall grumbles and throws a pillow at me to turn the sound down. I just chuckle at him, and groan upon realizing that I'm being forced to leave the room now, turning the TV totally off and walking down the stairs of Zayn's house to go for a short walk while I'm waiting for her to text back.

But before I could leave the house, 'New text from Alison' flashes onto my screen with a vibration from the notification.

"Hii! Yeahh sure, see you in 10 :)". My face takes up a small grin as I text her back "Awesome :)". I bid a small good bye and a little explanation as to where I'm going to Zayn's mum who's in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

I start off in the very vaguely familiar direction towards the motel that our three new 'girl-friends' directed us to last night.

I skirt around the streets of Zayn's old hometown, almost desperately looking for signs to show the way to the motel because I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I'm really bad at direction, which sucks, considering I've just gotten my license.

Fortunately, I reach a familiar looking building that is stationed next to a parking lot of the motel with the obnoxiously neon-colored sign. Walking indifferently with my hands in my pockets, I approach the long row of doors that lead into the rooms of the hotel residents. I stop at the number 22's door and take a small, unnecessary breath before knocking three times with only my right hand.

I hear a slight rustle and the sound of something (or someone…) possibly falling. But within the next few seconds, the door is opened and the dark blonde girl steps out onto the sidewalk in front of me.

She's wearing white shorts and a flowy navy tank top, and as I casually look down, she has silver sandals that are detailed with some silver flowers. I've always hated when girls show off their feet with showy shoes, but I notice for some reason that she is able to pull it off quite well.

"Good afternoon," I smile at her and she gives me a sort of nervous grin back.

"Hello," she laughs a little bit, "how are you?" She takes a kind of lead as we start to walk down the sidewalk and off to wherever we feel, as if this is the most natural thing; which, I suppose, is why it feels this comfortable to be talking to her like I am able to.

"I'm alright, and you?" I reply, my voice coming out a lower than I expected it would. My voice tends to significantly deepen when I'm just the least bit nervous, which is on extremely rare occasions.

"I'm good, thanks," she smiles and chuckles through the sun as we nonchalantly walk. "Uhm, just wondering, was there anywhere you planned on going?"

"Well I don't really know anything about this place since I've never actually been here," I take a moment to say this through my cheeky smile, and look into her face as she laughs, clearly agreeing with me.

"So then, you want to just wander around until we find somewhere? Or you could text Zayn or something," she said through her obvious laughing at both of our unawareness of anything around this area.

"I like wandering," I say simply, still smiling as we walk further into the town.

"Alright, me too!" We easily laugh at each other some more.

We are both actually able to keep up good conversation while we stroll around, looking for somewhere to get some lunch. We talk mostly about the band and our music, bringing up some inside jokes here and there that I am surprised to find that she knows. But then again, she is a fan, so I should figure that most of our long-lasting fans would know the inappropriate-joking side to the band.

However, I still want to hear more about just her on the remainder of our search of a good and hopefully safe food source. And so with asking easy, simple questions for her to answer about her already proved to be amazing-self, I work on doing just that.

* * *

><p>Pleeeaaase RRR? thanks again xx :)<p> 


	9. UH OHSPAGHETTIO?

Hello everyone; I would like to really apolagize about this extreme lateness lol. Well my story apparently violates rules on this website (-_-). So I have had to move all of my chapters to a different website. There, I am going to continue writing of course... I hope you would all go there for my future updates now **and to review there maybe cos reviews make my life ya know or not** **lol ok...** and anyways it really is an amazing website if you're an avid 1D fanficiton reader. So I'll also be deleting this whole story from the website only within a few days. I'm verrrry sorry for the inconvenience these rules have put on me and my story :( And to any or all of my readers, the usual thank you so freaking much xxx

Here is where my story shall be from now on: onedirectionfanfiction(.)com/viewstory(.)php?sid=9294

And I will be posting the next chapters very soon.

Thanks again everyone xx :)


End file.
